The Dark Queen
The Dark Queen is the personification of all of the evil that dwells within Paige. When Paige cannot hold out against the forces of evil, the Dark Queen steps in and takes over Paige's body. Appearance The Dark Queen can take two forms depending on her mood and her objectives. If she wants to make people's lives a misery, then she will remain in Paige's form, but she is black in color with no variation on that coloring over her body She has a human form as well and she modelled it after what she envisioned that Paige would look like if she was human. Her body in this form is like a shadow, as she is pure black with no visible features on her face with the exception of a small nose. This form has been changed now to resemble a very pale woman wearing nothing but black clothing. Her eyes in this form ar ethe only part of her that is not black or white. They are red and they glow very brightly if the Dark Queen is angry or using all of her power. The Dark Queen is amazonian in terms of height, with her usual height being close to 17 feet tall with her legs alone being over six feet long, easily longer than most humans, with the exception of Stephanie. Despite her somewhat freakish height, she can grow to be far larger than the Earth to the extent that she can crush it in between her fingers. Personality The Dark Queen is rather selfish and thinks of only herself, her daughter and sometimes The Light Queen. She is also rather violent as she likes to rampage and damage buildings and to eat prey. Trying to harm her will only ensure that she will begin to target you as her prey. She can also mimic Paige's personality perfectly. The Dark Queen doesn't care how she'll do something but she will want it done at any cost. She doesn't care if her host dies or her pawns die and will use them as stepping stones towards her goals. Powers The Dark Queen is able to manipulate darkness to her whims and can use anything shadowy, even if it is a dark colored object, to conceal herself so that she can strike unexpectedly. She can also use the Darkness within the minds of anyone in order to control them. It is less effective with women but it can work. Reproduction In order to reproduce, the Dark Queen must find a suitable living creature that would be a good host. She then breathes one spore directly into the mouth of the target. The spore will sprout in the stomach of the target and the dark influence will spread to the nerves and to the brain. This was used on K in order to create The Dark Princess. History The Dark Queen is said to have been the origin of all creation as she has stated that she created Arceus, who in turn created the universe. She went from host to host, spreading evil and creating wars. All of her choices were wise, although possessing Paige was said to have been a gamble. Recently, she has become little more than an extention of Vanessa, as she has dedicated herself to helping Vanessa take over the world, even letting Vanessa fuse with her and creating Super Vanessa. She occasionally is found alone, but this is very uncommon. In more recent RPs, the Dark Queen has begun living with the Light Queen after they made up for the unknown occurrence that made them enemies in the first place. It would seem that they are friendly again, but this is not the case. As soon as one of them does something really wrong, they will most likely become enemies once again. Legends As the Dark Queen is a mythological being that many people do not know actually exists, there are legends of her. There are some factual, and some that just don't make sense It is said that all life in the universe began with the Light and Dark Queens. The Dark Queen is said to be the one to have sparked everything else in existence after planting a so-called 'Seed of Life'. The actual seed itself is a metaphor for how it all begun, as no physical evidence of it actually exists. Another legend is that the Two visit the Earth every now and again. What people don't realize is that this one is true. The Two Queens are on Earth most of the time in either active or dormant states. People say that their appearances are usually preceded by storms or unseasonably bright weather but that legend is false. They can't control the weather directly, but can use their series of close friends to heavily influence the weather. Quotes (In K's Backstory, debut line) "I rise once again!" (In Kalos's Strongest Youths, to Vanessa) "If you want to eliminate those freaks of nature, I suggest fusing with me." (In an unnamed RP, to Dodeca) "I live off of Paige. I use her to sustain the cost of having a physical form. It's why I rarely take control." Trivia *She is a parasitic being. *She makes her host immortal until she no longer wants to use them. *The Dark Queen is Immortal. *She is said to be millions of years old. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs that are neither human nor pokemon